Model Behavior
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: Deciding to bite the bullet, Natsu goes with Mirajane to a photo shoot and interview by Sorcerer Weekly. But along the way they run into Jenny Realight who is also doing a shoot, but is suffering from some personal issues. As Mira and Natsu grow closer together, can the two Fairy Tail mages cheer Jenny up? And what exactly are Mira and Jenny plotting behind Natsu's back?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Chapter 1: Their First Time

Mirajane Strauss leaned her head onto the bar counter with her hand acting as support. She sighed as she scanned the guild hall. After winning the Grand Magic Games and having returned to their former guild headquarters, there had been an influx of missions sent their way. There were still some in need of money to live (Lucy with her apartment, the girls at Fairy Hills, Natsu and Happy with food) so there weren't too many people around that she could converse with. Sure she was nice and friendly to everyone in the guild (even the background characters) but it always felt better to talk to people you were close to. With another sigh she picked up the lacrima card that was sent to her by Sorcerer Weekly and listened to the recording one more time. It was of Jason requesting a photo shoot and a personal interview. She would've gone if it wasn't for one small detail: Jason wanted it to be a double. She could bring anyone she wanted but everyone she wanted to ask was out of the guild. The first people to come to mind were her siblings but they had taken a mission together a few days ago. Next was Erza, but she had taken an S-class mission the master gave her. She decided to ask Lucy since they had posed before but she was out on a mission with Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and their respective exceeds. Something about not having to pay back more money than they were due. She even thought about asking Cana. She was a gorgeous mage but she wasn't too sure on how to keep Cana sober long enough to do the shoot and the interview. She even considered scraping the bottom the proverbial barrel by asking Laxus but she was sure she would have to go pass the Thunder Legion (she really didn't want to bicker with Freed) and she was positive that he would give her a no. Laxus already had a rising fan base after his one sided demolition of Raven Tail, he didn't want it growing any bigger than it already was. He was being swarmed by his team as it is, a man could only take so much. So after going through nearly everybody in her head Mira thought it would be best to decline Jason's offer. That is until the guild doors were kicked open and everyone's favorite fire mage made his appearance.

"I MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu Dragneel had arrived and he was fired up.

"Hey I'm here too" Happy pouted, not liking that his existence was ignored.

"Yeah I know buddy, but you didn't have to suffer on that metal deathtrap" Natsu said while his face took on a green tinge. Pushing those disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind he made a beeline to the bar straight to Mirajane.

"Yo Mira what's up!" Natsu said with his infamous grin aimed towards her. Mira returned his grin with a sweet smile of her own.

"Hello Natsu, did the job go ok?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I guess" Natsu said with a frown as his mood took a downward turn. He looked to be pouting.

"You guess?"

"Well, I didn't really get to do anything. The mayor said that there was a string of crimes and robberies being done in the town and they needed me to find out who it was and stop them. Apparently whoever was doing the crimes left a nasty smell behind and they heard that dragonslayers had better senses than most dogs. Long story short it turned out to just be the Butt Jiggle Gang and I sent them packing with a roar. It wasn't even a fight!" Natsu groused with his head on the counter.

"The Butt Jiggle Gang?" Mira asked cutely with her head tilted to the side.

"Aye! They're this weird group of guy with really big butts in spandex tights. It's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Happy said with a horrified look in his eyes.

"Yeah it's pretty disturbing shit. Anyway Mira could you get me something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since I left the left the town and that train ride drained me." Natsu was grabbing his stomach while having a pained look on his face.

"Ufufu ara ara. I'll see what I can do Natsu" Mirajane said with a smile. She then went to the kitchen and no more than a few minutes later did she return with a platter of food comprised of meat and flames. Natsu's mouth watered at the sight.

"And something for you too Happy." Mira pulled her hand from behind her back and in it was a mackerel. Happy had stars in his eyes as he felt himself levitate towards the tasty morsel.

"Thanks Mira" both Fairy Tail mages said before digging into their meals.

"Man, your food is the best there is Mira!" Natsu said while gnawing on a flaming steak.

"Why thank you Natsu, that's very sweet of you to say" Mira giggled. She then dropped her eyes back to the counter but she saw the card which made her frown. Natsu, picking up on her mood dampening, stopped his attack on his plate and looked at her.

"Hey, Mira you ok? What's with the sad face" Natsu asked concern evident in his voice.

Shaking her head Mira just gave him a smile then said: "It's nothing Natsu. It's just I got an offer from Sorcerer Weekly to do a photo shoot and interview but I can't go."

"Huh, why not?"

"I need another person, and everyone I was thinking about asking is on a mission" Mira said with a frown as she just examined the card as if hoping the video message would change so it said only she could go.

Natsu looked at Mira's face and he felt conflicted. He never liked seeing Mira frown, about as much as he hated seeing Lucy, Lisanna and Erza sad despite the two not being as close as his other female companions. Nonetheless he didn't like it, but he also didn't like Sorcerer Weekly. He was adamant that they were out to tarnish his name. He also didn't like that Jason guy. Now Natsu was no stranger to having a good time and being excited but that guy, he was too excited way too often. So much so that Natsu had actually invested in a set of earplugs so that he wouldn't have to listen his constant screaming of 'COOOL' whenever he came to the guild. However Natsu swallowed his pride and steeled himself, prepared to do something that he despised almost as much as transportation.

"Hey Mira."

"Hmmm"

"If you want to go, I'll…go…with you" Natsu whispered out the last part as he made eye contact with the counter. Mira's eyes flew open, as well as her mouth, as she heard what Natsu said. She had thought about asking Natsu if he wanted to come with her, it would be bonus because he was also Jason's favorite mage and he too had gotten an increasing fan base since his fight with Sabertooth's Twin Dragonslayers and the dragon's from the future. On the other hand she also knew that Natsu detested interviews and Sorcerer Weekly with a burning passion. So to hear that he would put up with something he didn't like to just make her happy filled her with gratitude but she couldn't let him do that.

"I appreciate you wanting to help me Natsu, but I can't do that. You hate interviews" Mira said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but you want to do it. You looked bored anyway and I've got nothing better to do so why not. Besides I kinda need the money anyway" Natsu said with a grimace as he looked away.

"Oh what for?" Mira asked. Before Natsu could answer Happy made his presence known after finishing his fish.

"He lost a bet to Lucy" Happy said teasingly with his paws covering his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut it! How was I supposed to know they would land there" Natsu yelled.

"Say what now." Mira was so confused.

"Lucy and Natsu got in an argument about who destroys more stuff while on missions. They said the other destroyed more so they bet that whoever caused the least amount of damage pays the other's rent" Happy said.

"But you built your house Natsu."

"Yeah I know so I bet that if I win, Lucy she would have to pay for me and Happy's food for a month" Natsu said.

"Oh my" Mira said with a hand to her mouth. She knew how much Natsu ate since she cooked most of his meals so to hear that Lucy would have to pay for his food for the next month, she felt a strong since of pity for the poor girl.

"Well she would have if Natsu hadn't blasted the Butt Jiggle Gang into the Mayor's office and setting fire to most of what was inside. Not to mention the damaged outside the office too" Happy said with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Like I said, I didn't know I blasted them towards the town! And they should be the ones to pay for it, they did it" Natsu tried to defend himself.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you didn't fire dragon roar them like a maniac" Happy argued back.

"Whose side are you on Happy?!"

"The side where I can get the most fish and since you're paying Lucy that means I'm with her!"

"You little traitor!"

"Now now boys. No need to get riled up. I'm sure the photo shoot will pay you enough to where you'll have enough to pay for Lucy's rent and keep a little extra for yourselves, ok" Mira said with a comforting smile to distill the hostile tension between the two partners. It seemed to have worked as they both calmed down and let the matter drop.

"You're right Mira. So when do we leave because I'm still bored and I don't think the rest of my team will be back for at least a few more days" Natsu said while leaning back on the counter, his body facing the guild, his head tilted back to look at Mira.

"Well the shoot is in two days but the location is in Balsam Village so it'll take a while to get there. So it would be best if we left today." Mira said with a finger on her lower lip, her arm resting on her other arm below her breasts.

"Ugh another train ride. Greeeat" Natsu said as he got up and made his way to the guild doors.

"Where you going Natsu" Mira called out.

"To get ready, I got to drop some stuff off at my house. I'll meet you at the station in two hours. You cool with that" Natsu said.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I need to pack and change. See you then" Mira said with a smile. Natsu just waved behind his head before he was out of sight along with Happy. Mira called Kinana over and asked her to watch over the guild as she was leaving, which the older woman agreed to. Making her way home to get ready Mira couldn't help but think about how this would be her first time alone with Natsu outside of the guild. _'Hmmm, we've never done any missions together, unless you count our attempt to rescue Lucy. We've also never hung out before either since he was always around Lisanna. But those two are always going on about how much fun they have with him. Hmm, I guess I'll just wait and see'_ she thought before she made it to her house.

**Two Hours Later **

"You smug son of a bitch, I will defeat you one day" Natsu said with a glare at his longtime enemy: the train. He and Happy had made it to the station at the decided time but he didn't see Mirajane anywhere. Deciding to wait it out he took a seat and tried to prep himself for another battle with his motion sickness. Sadly enough, he was losing. _'Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, it was for Mira'_ he thought. Just as he finished thinking he heard a voice call his name. Turning his head he saw Mirajane running down the platform towards him her luggage hot on her heals.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide on what to pack and before I knew it the two hours were almost up" she said was trying to catch her breath.

"Hehe, it's cool, you made it just in time. Now let's get going!" Natsu said with a fist in the air as he made his way to the train.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with equal enthusiasm.

Mira could only giggle at how cute they looked together. Making their way onto the train and giving their baggage to one of the employees, they found their compartment and settled in. Mira took in the compartment before turning to look at Natsu who had a look of extreme focus. Stifling a giggle she asked:

"Natsu are you ok, you look constipated."

"I'm fine just getting ready for the torture" he said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you have motion sickness. Would it help if you were to put your head on my lap? Erza and Lucy say it helps you somewhat" Mira said with a smile. She knew Natsu wasn't like most guys so she was fine with letting him put his head on her thighs.

"Uh sure. Wait, you're not going to knock me out right? Erza says the same thing before she gut checks me" Natsu said with narrowed eyes. He knew Mira had changed since her demons days, but he knew she was slowly reverting back. One could never be too careful.

"No Natsu, I won't hit you I promise. Now come over here before I change my mind" she said with a playful smile. Natsu looked at her one more time to see if she was lying but when he didn't find anything he smiled back and made his way over. Natsu was so focused on trying to keep his lunch down that he didn't notice what Mira was wearing. He usually saw her in her maroon dress or the black one she chose to wear after the Grand Magic Games. The one she had one was a dress but it looked to add more mobility, especially in battle. She had on a yellow qipao that cut along the sides up to her hips, exposing her legs and the Fairy Tail mark on her thigh. To match with the dress she had on two black wristbands with a yellow line in the middle. He then noticed that she was wearing some flat slipper like shoes rather than the heels she usually wore around. It stroke Natsu as odd as to why she would change her clothes like that, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"You look nice Mira" Natsu said without thinking. He didn't even mean to say it, it just came out.

"Oh, thank you Natsu. I just decided to go with something different today" Mira said. Strangely enough she blushed at his comment. She was used to being complimented on her appearance from people inside and outside the guild. However, she knew Natsu never gave a women's appearance a second thought so to hear him compliment here she felt slightly giddy for some reason. Taking a seat beside Mira, Natsu let his body fall and his head landed on top of Mira's thighs. Mira let out a giggle when she saw Natsu's face relax as he made himself comfortable.

Whenever Lucy or Erza let him lay his head on their laps, he would feel slightly better but would still be in pain. Mostly because he was suffering from the impact Erza's fist would have on his stomach when she knocked him out to ensure he wouldn't throw up on either of them. Lucy protested saying it wasn't needed, but one quick glare from the Titania and she decided to just let Natsu suffer. She didn't want to have her friend knocked out every time he got on a train just to keep his lunch down, but she also didn't want to be on the bad side of Erza or Natsu's vomit.

With Mirajane however he felt more relaxed while laying on her lap. Her thighs her firm but soft as well, like the world's perfect pillows. Her natural lavender and vanilla scent also helped calm his nerves as he felt his eyes get a little heavy.

"Are you falling asleep on me Natsu" he heard Mira say teasingly. Turning his head a bit and looking up, he saw Mira looking down on him, though her prominent bust making it a bit difficult to see each other's faces fully.

"Hehe sorry Mira I guess I'm tired for some reason" Natsu said with a sheepish grin.

"It's alright Natsu, you can take a nap. I know you just came from a mission. I'll wake you when we arrive" Mira said in a sweet motherly smile.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, now go to sleep, silly"

"Ok thanks Mira." With that Natsu yawned and turned over again and went to sleep. He was knocked out in less than a second. Even when the train started to move, he didn't show any signs of discomfort with his motion sickness.

"Ufufu, Lucy was right, he is cute when he's asleep," Mira's gazed on Natsu's face with a warm smile. She had always seen Natsu has a cute kid when they were growing up, especially when he cried. But seeing him asleep blew the cutest when he was crying out the water. He looked so at ease and peaceful, a polar opposite from his normally reckless self.

"You liiiiike him!" She looked up and saw a smiling Happy using his paws to keep his laughter in. She smiled and decided to match his teasing with her own.

"And what if I do?" she said with a smirk. Happy was rendered speechless his mouth gaping like a fish. He always said that line to just tease others, he never expected for someone to openly admit to it (unless it was Juvia). Add the fact that Mirajane openly admitted to liking Natsu like that, his little brain couldn't handle it. He was brought out of his stupor when he saw Mira giggling this time around from his reaction.

"I'm just kidding Happy. I like Natsu, but just as a friend. Besides I don't think Lisanna or Lucy would like it very much if I stole him for myself." She said with a wink. Happy was confused but smiled nonetheless. He told Mira he would go to sleep to and she said she'd wake him along with Natsu.

Looking back at the dragonslayer nuzzled in her lap, she put her delicate hand on his head and began to stroke his hair, her fingers raking through his pink locks. _'Although I wouldn't mind it if I did like him in that way'_ Mira thought with a small blush on her cheeks. Shaking her head to get the ludicrous idea out of her mind, she looked out the window as the train sped past the landscape. Admiring the scenery, she thought it would be best to catch up on some sleep as well. She never did get rid of that blush though.

**Scene Shift**

On another train headed towards Balsam Village, another beautiful model was waiting to arrive at her destination. However rather than the bright smile that was usually present on her face, a sullen frown had taken its place. With her hands in her lap resting on top of her short blue jean shorts she let out a sigh. Turning her head to look out the window she saw in its reflection the tears in her eyes. Not wanting to ruin the small amount of makeup she had on, she wiped at them with her hand.

"I need to let go" she said.

"I need to move on."

Unconsciously she grabbed at the small charm on her necklace resting a little above her cleavage. The tasteful low cut baby blue blouse she had on didn't leave enough of her buxom chest to gawk at but enough to draw attention. Fingering the charm on her necklace she closed her eyes before sleep took her as well.

'_I need to move on.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Ok quick recap finals are over thus meaning I can devote my time to writing my stories. Sorry its taking so long to update Model Behavior but have no fear it is coming. I've been writing the second chapter for the past few days now but I got about 3 different chapters I've written just for chapter 2. So I'm looking over which one I want to post before I actually do. Want to give the audience what they want you know. So the chapter should be uploaded by either Monday or Tuesday.**

**P.S. I'm not giving up on this story. I know there have been other stories in the past that have been similar to what I've written but have been abandoned by the author. I came to this site to do what they couldn't and complete a story like this one. I've already got about 3-4 different chapter ideas in my head for this story right now. All I have to do is put them on paper and the rest of history.**

**P.P.S. Still looking for beta-readers too. It's starting to become a pain editing my own work as I don't know whether or not the readers would actually like it. I need an outside opinion on my work before I post it just to make sure its top notch. Not like the reviews I'm getting are pointless as they keep me motivated to write to the best of my ability but it would still be nice to have a beta-reader. But if you do have an issue with my writing either put it in a review of PM whatever works for you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not own Fairy Tail or its characters **

Chapter 2: Closing the Gap

The train had finally reached its destination at Balsam Village. The intercom sounded with the conductor telling all of those on the train to depart. Hearing the voice had awakened Mirajane who had fallen asleep as well.

"Ara ara, I must have dozed off for a bit" she uttered as she stretched her arms over her head. She let out a cute yawn and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the remaining sleep out of them. Feeling something shifting in her lap she looked down to see Natsu nestled there. During the time that she was asleep he had shifted to where his face was pressed into her stomach. She would've cooed at the sight of him cuddled up to her like a child if it weren't for the fact that he had also wrapped his arms around the curvature of her waist. He had a grip on her like a vice but it wasn't so tight that it caused her discomfort. She lightly blushed at the contact she and Natsu were having but they needed to leave right now before the train took off with them.

"Natsu. Natsu wake up, we're here." She used her hand to lightly shove the dragon slayer awake but the response he gave her was an annoyed groan as he squeezed her tighter bringing his face deeper into her stomach causing Mirajane to squeak in surprise. The blush on her face grew darker and her throat went dry. She had never had another guy get so close to her like this other than Elfman but that was back when they were kids and he was still shy and scared of most things. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she shoved Natsu more assertively, this time getting him to open his eyes just slightly.

"Mmm, Mira?" Natsu slightly opened his eyes when he saw the beautiful barmaid above him giving him a warm smile.

"We're here Natsu. As much as you might enjoy using me as a body pillow, we have to get off the train" Mira said. As if he was never under the effects of his motion sickness Natsu leapt up from Mira's lap into a victory pose.

"I'VE SURVIVED!" he shouted in their personal car. Mira giggled at his antics before hearing a groan coming from in front of them.

"What's with the loud noises? I was dreaming that I was at a feast fit for a king. There were so many choices of fish to eat the table stretched as far the eye could see." It was obvious that Happy was still dreaming about it with the string of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Rise and shine Happy, we're finally here" Natsu announced to his diminutive partner.

"Oh and thanks for letting me lay on your lap Mira. I didn't feel like dying as much as I usually do" Natsu said giving her a closed eyed grin, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"It was no problem Natsu, really. Now let's hurry up you two or this train will leave with us still on it and I know how much you wouldn't like that Natsu" Mira teased.

A flash of fear went across Natsu's face as he grabbed his bag and Happy's tail and dashed out of the compartment as quick as lighting not liking the possibility of taking another hours long train ride. Seeing her plan had worked Mira took her suitcase and walked off the train just as the final bell rang signaling that it was to depart back for Magnolia. She didn't have to look too far to find Natsu and Happy as the fire mage was on his knees kissing the ground while happy was patting his calf in support.

"Hmmhm." Looking up the two saw Mirajane with her hands on her hips giving them both an amused smile.

"You done yet Natsu" she smirked. Natsu leapt onto his feet and brushed his clothes off before giving her his famous toothed grin.

"All set Mira. So where are we supposed to go" Natsu asked.

"Well the letter said that the interview and photo-shoot would take place at the Balsam Village Inn" Mira said.

"Oh I remember that place. My team stopped by there after a mission. Haha I still remember the pillow fight we had" Natsu chuckled.

"Aye, you and Gray got your butts served by Erza. Poor Lucy never stood a chance either, struck down before she ever got a hit in" Happy remarked, shaking his head.

"Hey, Erza is a monster and I had something in my eye. That's why I lost, she caught me off my game but next time I'll be ready" Natsu suggested brandishing a fire covered fist.

"Hehe well good luck with that. You know Erza she doesn't know the meaning of holding back" Mirajane said with a giggle.

"Ha, that's Fairy Tail period. Holding back and giving up aren't in our vocaculator" Natsu said proudly.

"I think you mean vocabulary Natsu" Mira sweat dropped at his failure.

"You know what I mean!"

"Ufufu whatever you say Natsu!" Mirajane voiced with a whimsical giggle making Natsu give her a playful glare.

The rest of the trip towards the Inn was in comfortable silence. When they reached it they went up towards the front desk to get a room before meeting with Jason later.

"Here you go miss one room with a two beds. Have an excellent stay here" the clerk said.

"No thank you and have good day" Mira said kindly with a beaming smile. The clerk just blushed with a trail of blood making its way down his nose. Turning on her heel Mirajane jogged up to Natsu who was waiting on a couch with Happy sitting on top his head.

"I got us a room with two beds" she said cheerfully.

"Awesome…wait, two beds? Why do we need only two beds" Natsu questioned.

"Because I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't ditch me so you don't do the interview and photo shoot" Mira said with a smirk crossing her arms below her breasts.

"Come one Mira. I may not like doing this but I wouldn't just ditch you. Besides even if I did Erza would kill me since you would tell her" he said with a scared expression on his face to what the armored knight would do to him if he left a comrade.

"Hehe good boy. Besides, sharing a room together is cheaper. I know you're saving money and I just brought enough to get by for the next few days."

"I know I'm saving money but you said it yourself. I'm getting a big pay day after this photo shoot and interview so I'll be fine" Natsu proclaimed while walking pass her towards the front desk. Before he was out of range Mirajane grabbed Natsu by the wrist but her hand slipped into his own when he took an extra step.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, you can pay me back later. Just accept the room and if you still want to you can get your own tomorrow ok. Besides its late and we both need to meet Jason in about an hour. So let's drop off our stuff and do that ok" Mira stated. Natsu wanted to protest but her sincere smile said that she was totally fine with him sharing a room with her and actually welcomed it. He figured one day wouldn't be so bad. Nodding her head towards the direction of their room Natsu gave her a small smile and followed behind her.

"You liiike each other" Happy said teasingly atop Natsu's head.

"What are you talking about Happy" Natsu questioned while Mira just giggled at the exceed waiting on his reasoning. Happy only pointed between them. The two mages looked down to see that they were still holding each other's hands from a moment earlier but they were now interlocked with each other. Both blinked at their hands interwoven with each other before they separated and looked away.

"S-sorry about that Natsu" Mira spoke bashfully with her cheeks dusted pink for the umpteenth time that day. Still walking she held both her hands behind her back while intentionally refusing to make eye contact with the fire mage. Natsu was no different.

"Don't worry about it Mira." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts as he looked around the inn but not really taking in the scenery.

"Awww you two were so lovey dovey with your hands like that. Are you sure this isn't a romantic getaway" Happy said further teasing the two. Mira's blush grew darker shade of red from the implications thrown their way but Natsu wasn't having any of it.

"Shut it Happy! You know Mirajane and I are just friends, so quit the teasing or I'll tell Carla how often you 'visit' Fairy Hills to 'see' her" Natsu voiced with a devilish smirk. Happy's laughter stopped and he leaned down to look Natsu in the face from on top of his head.

"Nooooo, Natsu don't! She'll never speak to me again!" Happy pleaded tears in his eyes.

"Then stop with the teasing."

"Fine! I'll stop, just don't tell Carla!"

"We're here!" Mira exclaimed bringing the duos attention back to their room. When she opened the door the oriental theme extended all around them. The royal blue and golden colors etched the walls and ceilings, the floor was a polished hardwood and the doors were sliders. It gave the atmosphere of the room a very traditional feel.

"Let's drop out stuff off now and meet up with Jason ok" Mira stated as she dropped her suitcase in the bedroom.

"Ok Mira" Natsu said.

"I'm staying here guys. I'm pooped at today" Happy proclaimed as he dropped off of Natsu's head and landed softly on the bed.

"You sure little buddy" Natsu asked.

"Aye" Happy answered before letting out a yawn.

"Ok than if that's what you want. Looks like it's just you and me Mira" Natsu said with a grin.

"Looks like it. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Come on at least sound excited. This could be fun" Mira said as she bumped against him as they left the room, Happy asleep on the bed.

It didn't take them long to find Jason for in the lacrima card he said that he would be at a local café in the village. Finding the café the duo found Jason at a booth waiting patiently for them. Making their way inside Mira waved to get his attention and Jason's patient persona disappeared as his normal hyperactive self-took control.

"SOOO COOOOOL! The beautiful Mirajane and Fairy Tail's Salamander actually came! COOOOL!"

Natsu cringed at the volume the guy was able to reach with his voice. He was kicking himself for not taking his earplugs with him. Mira on the other hand was all smiles as if she wasn't even registering the ear shattering declarations of cool right in front of her.

"Hello Jason, it's good to see you again!" Mira said. She and Jason shook hands before the reporter looked at Natsu with stars in his eyes. Natsu took a step back at the look he was getting from him and he wondered how fast he could get to the door before Mira got a hold of him. Not wanting to find out he slowly put his hand forward for the reporter to shake. Jason was speechless as he too slowly put his hand forward and grabbed Natsu's hand in a firm handshake. But it didn't last long before he started shaking the dragon slayers hand at the same speed as one of his patented fist pumps.

"I can't believe I'm actually shaking THE Salamander's hand. This is so cool! You are my favorite mage of all time! COOOOL!" Natsu tore his hand away from the reporter's feeling his shoulder was about to be torn off. Natsu was about to deck the guy into the next building when he felt Mirajane's hand on his chest and her deep blue eyes giving him a stern glare. Calming down from his near premeditated beat down of the reporter Natsu sighed and took a seat in the booth with Jason and Mirajane following suit.

"Oh man this is awesome. A photo shoot with Fairy Tail's calling card and its most popular mage, I'm sure I'll get a raise and a promotion" Jason said excitedly.

"Most popular?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh yeah! After your fight in the Grand Magic Games against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and you destroying the Eclipse Gate at the palace, everyone's been talking about you!" Jason answered.

"Huh, never thought about it like that. That's awesome, Laxus, Gajeel and Gray can all suck it! Those guys are true losers compared to me now!" Natsu said with a cheesy grin on his face. Mirajane gave a light hearted laugh at how much Natsu was enjoying his newfound praise and title.

"So Jason in your message you said that you wanted to confirm with us the time and place of the interview and photo shoot correct" Mira voiced in a serious manner.

"Ah yes. The photo-shoot and the interview will take place in two days."

"Why, not now?" Natsu asked confusion written on his face.

"Because the annual Balsam Village festival is coming up and the magazine is using the festival for this week's theme: traditional living."

"Festival? I didn't know this place had a festival" Natsu said surprised.

"Oh yes, the festival comes every year with stalls set up in the middle of the village consisting of games, shops, food and so much more. In preparation for the festival the village also gives out complimentary yukatas for tourists if they want to participate" Jason said.

"Food?" Natsu inquired, his interest piqued.

"Ufufu I take it you want to go to the festival Natsu" Mira said teasingly. Natsu gave her a bashful smile indicating that he did.

"Ok, sounds good Jason. We'll meet you in two days for the interview" Mira said as she rose from the booth along with the two other males.

"Oh thank you Mirajane! This is gonna be so cooool!" At that moment a loud rumble was heard between the two who directed their attention to Natsu who was scratching the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Oops, sorry. I haven't eaten in forever" Natsu said.

"Ok you let's get you fed. I'm also a little bit puckish. Jason do you want to come with us" Mira asked.

"No thank you, I've already eaten but thanks anyway" he said declining her offer.

"Ok than. We'll see you later" Mira waved good bye as she and Natsu were about to exit.

"Yeah, good seeing you man" Natsu hollered not wanting to be rude to the guy. He may be a little crazy but he wasn't a bad guy. Natsu and Mirajane chuckled when they heard a thunderous 'COOOOL' from inside the café. The two walked around the village for a few minutes before they saw a restaurant that they liked and went in. Taking a seat a seat and having their orders taken by the waiter they were once again draped in silence.

"This is nice isn't it Natsu?" Mira said trying to break the ice. Natsu just gave her a side glance as he was staring at the aquarium of fish beside their table.

"What is?"

"This, you and me. We've never actually done anything together before and this is our first time actually hanging out" she explained.

Natsu thought about it and he found that she was right. They had known each other for close to a decade (not counting the time-skip) and this was the first time they actually did something together, period. Not even in the guild did they ever do something with just the two of them. Both of them were usually too busy with their own lives, Mira as a bartender and Natsu with his team. If he was with somebody else it was either Lucy, Lisanna or Happy. And throughout this entire trip he had to admit he was having a good time with Mirajane.

"You're right Mira this is nice. I didn't know you could be so fun, Mira" Natsu said teasingly. Catching his teasing tone she decided to play along for amusements sake.

"Hey, I can be fun. I'm loads of fun you meanie" she said with a fake pout as she cross her arms over her large chest.

"Hehe, I don't think being a barmaid is fun. It looks like a lot of work" Natsu said leaning back in his chair.

"Sigh, I guess you're right. It can be tiresome. Even with Kinana and Lisanna as help, the work load can be hectic. It's not any easier when you have a fight to clean up almost every hour due to certain people." She casted him a playful glare that caused Natsu to twitch.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just love a good fight and Gray and Gajeel are annoying as hell. It would be a crime not to knock their asses down a few pegs" Natsu said while cracking his knuckles. Mira placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling as Natsu went on and on about the many other reasons he wanted to punch Gray and Gajeel in the teeth.

"Well besides your little spats, I guess it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without a brawl or two" Mira said with a far off look in her eye. Natsu couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah, it would be too boring if there were no fights. Erza would be out of a job if she didn't keep us all in line" Natsu said with a grin.

"Well she would certainly have to keep you and Gray in line I reckon" Mira said causing Natsu's mood to drop.

"Don't remind me. At least you stopped being the demon and became so sweet and nice or I'd be screwed on both ends" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. I may be a kind barmaid inside Fairy Tail but outside of it, I can get pretty unpredictable. And when Erza's not around someone needs to keep you on your toes." To emphasize her point her eyes somehow became even darker and sharper than before like with her Satan Soul takeover form. Natsu felt his stomach drop into the soles of his feet when he met her gaze. He finally breathed a sigh of relief when she dropped the act and gave him a warm smile making him smile back.

"Hehe, I may have to watch out now I guess. Besides I always wanted to ask you something Mira" Natsu said his tone becoming serious.

"Hmm, what is it Natsu" she said.

"How did you get your powers? I asked Lisanna and Elfman but they said that it wasn't their place to say and that I should ask you."

He took notice of the way that Mirajane grabbed her right arm and looked down with a sullen expression. He guessed that it was a sensitive topic for her as her mood had done a 180 from the happy one she just had on.

"I'm sorry Mira. If you don't want to talk its-"

"No its fine. I just haven't thought about those memories for a while now. But I'm over them, so I'll tell you." Their food came at that exact moment, momentarily drawing Natsu's attention as well as Mira's. Both began to eat as she started her story, Natsu paying attention as much as he could while simultaneously shoveling food in his mouth. As they ate Mira told Natsu about how she had defeated a demon that was terrorizing her village's church and that her arm had taken the appearance of the demon. The townspeople had feared that she was possessed by the demon and had started to harass her and her siblings. Her siblings had pleaded that she was innocent and they should be grateful for her saving their village but their words fell on deaf ears. Over the course of a few days there were mobs outside their house that would throw rocks through the windows. Finally deciding that it wasn't worth it, the three siblings had traveled across the land before finally entering Magnolia where they found Fairy Tail. Mira then said that she had actually thought of leaving Lisanna and Elfman there as they had already gotten well acquainted with the members there and she had not.

"But Fairy Tail accepts everybody, good or bad. Why did you think we wouldn't accept you?"

"I guess because I thought that my powers were a curse. The village had turned on me and Lisanna and Elfman had gotten caught in the crossfire. I didn't want to put them through that again" she said.

"So what made you want to stay" Natsu said curiously.

"They came back and found me. They showed me that had the exact same powers as mine and they enjoyed them and would use their powers to protect me after all the years I protected them. That was when I knew I shouldn't forsake my magic but embrace it for their sake" she said with a heartfelt smile. Natsu couldn't help but smile as well, but something was still bothering him.

"So what was with you being a big bully, especially to me" Natsu said pouting.

"Ufufu, it was fun I guess. I knew that Lisanna and Elfman were safe from harm in the guild so I just decided to let loose. Besides you were a cute little victim, I just couldn't help myself" she teased as she pinched his cheek. Natsu swatted her hand away in irritation making her laugh as he looked away from her.

"Very funny, but you were so mean. And just to me! Gray hung out with Erza too! Why didn't you pick on him" Natsu exclaimed. Mira just smiled and shrugged her shoulders making Natsu's eye bulge out of his skull. '_She won't even give me an answer?! What the fuck?_!' he screamed in his head. He wanted to press on for more answers but when he saw her let out a cute yawn he knew that it was getting late and they needed to get back to the hotel.

"Someone's sleepy" Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Seems my nap on the train didn't help me at all" she said tiredly.

"Huh, I slept great! It was some of the best sleep of my life" Natsu exclaimed before taking a sip of his drink, his plate having been licked clean.

"Maybe that's because you were holding onto me like a body pillow" Mira teased almost making Natsu choke on his drink.

"W-what?! I didn't do that" Natsu said a blush on his cheeks.

"Ara ara, there's no need to feel embarrassed Natsu, it's perfectly normal for a boy your age to want to cuddle. I don't mind" she teased even further. She inwardly squeal as she saw the fire mage's face burst into a crimson red and sputter as he tried think of a comeback but failing.

"I'm just kidding Natsu, no need to freak out. It's not like I'll tell Erza" she said reassuring him that he wasn't in trouble.

"Geez, thanks Mira. And I didn't mean to use you as a body pillow" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Its fine Natsu, you looked cute anyway" she said making Natsu twitch and challenge that he wasn't cute but badass. Before he could get a word in edge wise the waiter came back.

"Have you two thought about dessert" they said as if practiced.

"Oooh, I've had my eye on this banana's fosters for a while" Mira said excitedly.

"But Mira you're tired we should get back to the room" Natsu interjected.

"Please Natsu. We can take it back with us!" Mira pleaded like a child to their parent. Natsu wasn't really big on sweets and he was starting to get tired too but he just couldn't say no to Mira's big doe eyes.

"Sigh ok. We'll take the cheesecake" Natsu said in a defeated tone but his smile spoke otherwise.

"And in a to-go box, please" Mira added with stars in her eyes.

"As you wish. It'll be ready soon, I'll be back with the check" the waiter said. The two went back to talking about stuff outside of the guild like their hobbies and some gossip about the other guild members before the waiter was back with the cheesecake in the to go box and the check. Mira had pulled out her wallet to pay for the check but was surprised to see Natsu had already paid the bill.

"Natsu you didn't have to you know. I have money, and you said that you were saving yours" she said.

"Yeah, I know but I remember Gildarts telling me to always pay for the bill when you eat out with a girl" Natsu spoke while shrugging his shoulders showing it wasn't a big deal.

"Besides I can always go on another job and save money, so it doesn't really matter."

Mira smiled at how much of a gentleman Natsu was being even if he didn't know it. She would have to thank the notorious womanizer for teaching Natsu how to act on a date. _'A date? I wouldn't call this a date, but it could be taken that way. Heh I doubt Natsu even sees this as a date or knows what one is'_ she giggled in her head.

"Mira you ok" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Natsu, you ready to go?" She stood up brushing her yellow dress to get rid of any wrinkles or crumbs.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get tired and I know how much you want to eat this cheesecake" Natsu teased a smug look on his face. Mira hip checked him as they walked both smiling as they left for the hotel. It didn't take them that long before they reached the hotel and the room conversing the whole way there. When they entered they saw that Happy was still asleep on the bed. Turning on the lights they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Mira opened the box of cheesecake and dug in with the kitchen fork.

"Ooooh, it's so good. Natsu try some" Mira said holding out the fork. Natsu looked over and turned back to the TV making Mirajane frown.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not really a sweet eater" he said stoically, flipping through the channels but Mira was far from beaten.

"Come on, just one little bite can't hurt. It's really good."

"Nope."

"Pleeease."

"No."

"Pleeeeease."

"Mira."

"Natsu."

A staring contest ensued between the two with Natsu gazing into Mira's deep blue eyes. After a while he caved because he knew once Mira had her mind set to something it was within your best interest to go with whatever she had planned.

"Fine, give me the fo-ugh" Natsu was interrupted as Mira shoved the fork into his mouth nearly making him choke on the piece. Getting his composure, Natsu finally took notice that the cheesecake was indeed delicious. Not like Mira's own cheesecake but it was good nonetheless. The banana's and caramel weren't as sweet as he thought and the cheesecake portion was smooth to the touch.

"Huh, that is good" he said.

"I know right" she exclaimed happily.

"Can I get another piece" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing" she said and she shoved another piece in his mouth and cutting off a piece for herself both enjoying its exquisite taste. The two shared the cheesecake with Mira feeding Natsu as the TV played in the background but they ignored it. For the rest of the night they stayed up on the couch talking about everything from jobs they did in the guild, the people in the guild and their lives outside of it and even before joining. There was even the occasional good natured teasing between the two as they teased each other over past exploits making the other laugh. Before they knew it midnight had fallen but they were still engrossed with finding out more about each other, growing closer together and deepening their bond. And never had the smiles on their faces dropped or had they been so full of genuine emotion around the other.

Unknown to the two Fairy Tail mages, a friend of one of them had made their way into the village. Navigating her way through the village she found a suitable hotel for her to stay at. Despite her being down due to past transgressions she had to say it felt good getting the attention of others as their heads turned to catch a glimpse of her beauty. It wasn't every day that one of the most renowned models in Fiore paid their little village a visit.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you" the desk clerk said with a small smile.

"I would like a room please" she said sweetly.

"And how long are you staying for."

"Four days and three nights" she replied.

"Excellent. Here's your room key and have a pleasant stay miss" the clerk said with a dignified bow.

"Thank you very much" she responded back with a large beaming smile. When she entered her room she put her luggage down on the floor of the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed her golden wavy locks splaying all around her.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired I just want to sleep. But there's no way I'm doing that without taking washing up first, all this walking has gotten me a little sweaty. Thank goodness I didn't smear any of my make up on the train or I'd look a total mess. Huh, funny, I feel like I'll enjoy my stay here more than I think I should. Hehe hopefully it'll take my mind off of things for a bit, I really need it or I'll be wreck for the photo shoot." And with that she stripped out of her clothes and donned a white towel around her curvaceous body before entering the bathroom as she got ready for bed.

**XxX**

**[A/N: Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to figure out where I'm going with this chapter but I think I found it. Don't worry, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to be updated. I'm already making the outline now. Our Little Secret and an Act of Kindness will be uploaded most likely by next week. Rub a Dub Dub will take some time though. Read/Review for now. PM me if you have an idea for a story because I'm always looking for some. Oh and quick shout out to ValinNight for giving me advice for a potential beta-reader. They're my favorite writer of Fairy Tail fanfiction and one of my inspirations for writing it myself. Anyway its Blaccdragon signing out!] **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Tease

Sunlight illuminated the village of Balsam with its radiant aura. The creatures of the day began to awaken and those of the night drifted off into slumber. The citizens in the peaceful village were either beginning to wake up or were already walking about doing their daily rituals. However two Fairy Tail mages were still within the realm of dreams in their hotel room. The duo had stayed up well into the early morning talking amongst themselves about anything and everything. Laughs were heard and smiles were shared as they had for the first time ever, hung out with each other. But despite their best efforts, they fell to sleep's spell. The sun's light entered the room and reflected off the TV screen and shined its blinding light directly into Natsu's face effectively waking him.

"Urrggh, stupid sun, I'll eat you one of these days." When his vision no longer had spots he looked around the room. When he saw the TV screen on the wall and showing some crime drama in front of him he knew then that he had crashed on the couch.

'_Definitely more comfortable then Lucy's.'_ His thoughts then went towards his female friend that he was rooming with on this little vacation. He made a move to get up but found that he couldn't. With the last remnants of sleep leaving his body he felt a weight on his chest too heavy to be Happy's. Natsu turned his head and looked down his body only to see a mop of white silky hair strewn about on his chest.

'Mira fell asleep on me last night?' he wondered. He only he remembered last night was her telling the story of when she made S-class and then they decided to watch some TV. After that nothing, so he figured he fell asleep and soon after Mira must have too both with the same clothes they arrived into town in. After putting the pieces of the puzzle together Natsu then realized that their bodies were intertwined because he didn't remember having two extra legs, especially legs as soft and smooth as these. He also felt that Mira had wrapped an arm around his neck and judging by what he felt on his chest she had here other hand resting atop of it with her head directly on his heart. He was tempted to wake her up but he was captivated by how peaceful and delicate she looked while she slept.

'_Wow, Mira is really pretty. And she really does look good in her new- Wait a minute?! What the fuck am I thinking?!'_ he screamed mentally. He never thought of stuff like this before about Mirajane so why now? While he wracked his brain for answers his stomach decided to make its presence known and gave off a deafening growl. The sleeping beauty on his chest definitely heard as her eyes had begun to flutter before finally opening. Mira let out a low hiss when her eyes stung at how bright the room was. She turned away from the light and snuggled deeper into her warm body pillow, trying to catch a few more winks of sleep. At that moment her eyes were wide and alert as she knew something wasn't right.

'_Wait, I don't a have a body pillow and this warmth. It feels almost like…like…'_ her mind was running a mile a minute as she slowly turned her head up and her blue eyes came into contact with a onyx pair and a gleaming fanged smile.

"Morning Mira" Natsu greeted cheerfully.

"Uh good morning Natsu" she greeted back albeit sheepishly but her smile didn't fade in the slightest. Confusion settle on her face when the fire mage started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair is tickling my neck. And look who's using who as a body pillow now" he responded between giggles. Mira went from confused to embarrass when she noticed their positioning. They were still on the couch and she was laying on his chest with her right arm wrapped around his neck and her other hand laying on top of his chest near his heart. She was still in her yellow qipao and she could feel her legs were intertwined with his own as the dress cut a slit up to her thighs. She was about to move from off of him when she registered a foreign entity on her behind. Following the direction of Natsu's right arm she knew what it was. A teasing smirk etched across her pretty face, knowing how to pay Natsu back.

"Ara ara, it seems you can't keep your hands off me Natsu. Is there something you want to tell me?" Said fire mage raised an eyebrow at the question and the coy look she was giving him. Mirajane shook her hips a little bit and Natsu felt his right hand move side to side without his doing. Craning his neck to look over her head he saw that his hand was sitting right on top of Mirajane's left butt cheek. His face took on the look of an owl at seeing the appendage at such a place on her body. Slowly he removed the hand from her butt and let it dangle off the couch like a fish on a line.

"S-Sorry about that Mira" Natsu was sweating bullets. He was positive that he wouldn't be able to leave the hotel without some form of an injury. Whenever he snuck into Lucy's bed and inadvertently touched her (not like he meant to) she would kick him out of her apartment, literally. For someone so small those Lucy Kicks were vicious. However Natsu was thrown for a loop at the look Mirajane was giving him. She wasn't mad or even upset. The smirk she had on disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile in return. She pushed up from her position on Natsu's chest to straddle his hips and looked down on him as innocently as possible.

"It's alright Natsu. I won't tell the others that you grabbed my butt. Goodness I wonder what Elfman would say about this" she put her cheek into the palm of her hand and tilted her head cutely. Natsu inwardly panicked at the thought of what Elfman would do to him. When it came to his sisters Elfman became an entirely different person. Natsu loved a good fight but against Elfman in that state of mind, he doubted he would come out without a few broken bones.

"Please don't tell Elfman! Or Lisanna! Or Erza, they'll kick my ass and never let me live it down" he pleaded. Mira put a finger on lip and looked to be in deep thought just to tease Natsu even more and much to her joy it worked. Natsu had his hands in a praying gesture pleading for Mira to have mercy and not tell the others. He didn't want to be labeled a pervert like the older members.

"Weeell, I guess I'll let it slide. If…" she started.

"If what. Anything!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If we can go shopping today and I get to pick out your clothes."

Natsu frowned at the offer. He hated shopping mostly because he was usually pulled into it by either Erza, Lisanna or Lucy. When either one of them roped him into coming he was human pack mule carrying everything they bought. It made no sense to the dragon slayer as to why they bought so many things when he got by with the bare essentials. When he questioned the method to their madness they all responded with the same answer, 'You wouldn't understand'. That answer confused and angered him to no end but he let the issue drop knowing that he would never get an answer from the most stubborn females he ever had the pleasure of meeting. So looking back at Mirajane he could only imagine what a day of shopping with her would be like. Releasing a sigh of defeat he gave her nod, her expression lighting up like a Christmas tree. She dove on the dragon slayer stunning him into place.

"Oh thank you, thank you Natsu. I know how much you don't like shopping but thanks for coming with me. Just for that I'll even buy you an outfit since you're being such a sweetheart" she tittered burying her face in his chest. Natsu chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arm that was previously on her rump around her waist.

"Thanks Mira but you don't have to buy me anything, remember we get paid after we do the photo-shoot and interview."

"Yeah I know but I don't mind. Besides you can pay me back once we return to Fairy Tail. Also I kind of feel bad dragging you into doing the photo-shoot and interview. I know how much you don't like them but you did it anyway for so I can be happy. So I'm doing this to say thank you Natsu." Natsu was wide eyed at her statement. A warm smile came to his face and he rubbed her back with his hand in appreciation.

"Thanks Mira, you're a really kind person."

"Same to you Natsu, you walking fire hazard." Both laughed at her joke knowing that it was true. For a while both had forgotten that they were on the couch holding onto each other until a certain blue exceed flew in from the bedroom and saw his two roommates.

"Ufufu, you liiike each other!"

Their heads shot up and looked at the exceed hovering in the door way of the bedroom, a paw over his mouth to stifle his laughter and the other pointing at them. The mages on the couch looked at each other and realized that they were holding each other almost like a loving couple. Natsu and Mirajane were stunned into silence both sporting crimson blushes. Mira buried her face back into his chest to hide from the embarrassment.

"Shut it Happy!" Natsu flashed a fist at his winged companion.

"Ara, lay off on the little guy Natsu, he's just teasing." She grabbed his fist and pulled it back to his side. He looked at her and the snickering feline in the doorway and sighed knowing she was right.

"Alright Mira."

"Good, now everyone is awake how about we order some breakfast." The two males grew excited at the idea of food.

"Aye sir" they exclaimed in tandem.

"Well what do you guys want and I'll order room service."

"Meat/Fish!"

"Ara ara, somebody has an appetite this morning." She dialed the phone to the front desk and told them she would like to place an order for three people. When she was done she thanked the man and hung up.

"Ok the food should be here in about twenty to thirty minutes. Let's freshen up because I want to start shopping before all the good clothes are gone. I'll shower first." Natsu gave her a nod and went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV, Happy glided over and laid on top of his head eyes glued to the screen.

"I'll be out in a few guys. And Natsu…" Said mage turned to look at her curiously as she had a coy smile on her face.

"No peaking. A feel is all you get for today mister." She winked at him before sashaying into the bathroom through the bedroom and closed the door giggling as she replayed the massive blush that went over the dragon slayer's face.

'_It's so fun to tease Natsu. He's so cute when he blushes too. I'm sure he didn't mean to grab onto my butt, however I do wonder…'_ Mira thought mischievously. She had fun hanging out with Natsu yesterday and wanted to have more fun today. Maybe a little even at his expense.

About twenty minutes later Mira came out feeling fresh as a daisy drying her hair with a fluffy white towel. She was as naked as a jaybird as she strode across the room towards her bag for her clothes. She was about to wrap the towel around her body when the door to the bedroom opened and she inexplicably turned her body towards it.

"Hey Mira the foods here-," Natsu paused in his tracks, his eyes and mouth opening to astronomical levels. He had seen women naked before, mostly Erza and Lucy and the one time with Lisanna, but never Mira. He had only seen her in skimpy bikinis but never in the raw and boy did he get an eyeful. Mira felt her face catch fire as Natsu had caught her stark naked. Letting out a shrill shriek she covered herself with the towel and ran to push Natsu out of the door. Natsu fell on his ass with the door slamming shut in front of him. His blush was still present while he replayed what he just saw. His face soon paled when what he had just done dawned on him.

'_Oh God, she's gonna kill me for real this time. She told me not to but I did. Shit!'_ Natsu rose up from his spot on the ground and took his place at the kitchen table but not touching the food. Happy on the other hand was stuffing his face with the raw fish the chefs had found. He looked at his partner who was as white as a sheet and tapped his paw on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Natsu you ok, you look like you saw something horrible."

'_It was far from horrible.'_ "I'm good Happy just a little hungry is all." Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously and tried to give Happy a genuine smile but it came out a little creepy making the cat cringe in fear. When the bedroom door opened up Mira was dressed in a light pink dress held up by spaghetti straps. The neckline dipped low showing off a lot of her cleavage. The dress hugged tight to her hour glass figure and ended at her mid-thigh. On her feet she had some white sandals with a flower on the straps. Natsu blushed again at the sight but quickly lowered his head so she wouldn't see.

"Natsu the bathroom is open" she said nicely.

Not wasting any time he speed walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Turning the water on he ran his hands through his hair trying to make sense of his morning.

'_First, I wake up with Mira on me, then I have my hand on her ass. Happy teased me about liking her and now I see her naked! What the fuck is going on today?!'_ He hoped that the shower would calm his nerves and cool him down. He knew for sure that he would have to apologize to Mirajane before she got it in her head to pound him into the floor. When he was done showering he put on his spare clothes this time wearing his open vest. Opening the door to the living room he saw Mirajane and Happy eating together and talking. A warm smile made its way on his face as he went to the table to eat with them. Sitting down he looked directly at Mira to see if she was mad but to his surprise she was just as cheerful as she usually was. He opened his mouth to apologize but a fork with food on it had been shoved into it.

"Natsu you got to try this omelet. It's delicious. I have to ask the chef what his recipe is." Her demeanor wasn't what he expected but he decided to roll with it for now. He wasn't in any danger and hopefully it would stay that way. He chewed the food in his mouth and gave her a great big grin.

"Yeah your right Mira, it's awesome." He felt that he should probably do the same and he picked up his fork and presented it to Mira for her to sample.

"You want to try my sausage." He froze on the spot when he heard himself.

'_You dumb son of a bitch! Why did you say that!?'_ he was inwardly panicking at the implications that sentence carried. Natsu may be dense at times when it came to romance but he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to sex. He's been around the older members of Fairy Tail for so long he picked up on a few things over the years. It also didn't help when Cana got drunk and began spouting sexual innuendos at anything with a penis.

"I'd love to Natsu." Mira lent forward and bit into the sausage, some juice trailing down her lip. Natsu was mesmerized as she licked her lips sensually while maintaining eye contact with him.

'_What the fuck was that?!'_ Natsu's jaw dropped at her action. He had expected her to yell at him, something but she had apparently forgotten that he had seen her naked when she told him not to peak.

"Natsu you better eat your food before it gets cold. I want to leave after we're done eating." He shook his head to clear his mind and immediately began to dig into his food. Maybe with his stomach full he could get past what he just went through. Unknown to him Mira was smiling a little too big, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

**Scene Shift**

"Thank you Jason, I'll see you in two days."

"No thank you Jenny, this photo-shoot and interview just went from awesome to COOOOL!" Said reporter was fist pumping like he usually did while waving good bye to the blonde bombshell known as Jenny Realight. She had met him in a diner to talk about the photo shoot and the interview that came before it and had gotten the news that the material needed wouldn't be there until the day after tomorrow. Though she was slightly disappointed that it would be delayed her mood lightened when she realized that she could stay a few more days in the village. A vacation was just what she needed at the moment. After bidding her fellow blond fair well she made her way to quaint restaurant that had caught her eye when she had been looking for Jason. She hadn't eaten anything all morning so she thought that it would be a good time for breakfast.

After finishing her meal she went out into the streets and smiled at all the happy faces she saw. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. However it only improved her mood a little bit. Out the corner of her eye she saw some workers putting up stalls and decorations for their annual festival and a thought came to mind.

'_Maybe finding some cute clothes to wear and changing my image a little with take my mind off things'_ she thought hopefully. She looked down at her outfit of white mini dress that stopped at her mid-thighs. She had on some wedged sandals with the look and some silver arm bands. With a pep in her step she walked into a boutique that had a sale on traditional clothing. Not to her knowledge some familiar faces were also in the store and were browsing around. One with a smile as bright as the sun and the other wallowing in despair.

"Miraaa, come on we've been here for forever" Natsu's childishness surfacing. However his whining did nothing to Mira's happiness as she had grabbed another dress and piled it on top of the others she had in her arm.

"Mou, Natsu we've only been in her for twenty minutes. I promise that we'll leave soon I just need to try these on" she turned showing him the many articles of clothing.

"Well I'll be outside while you're doing that." He had turned on his heels ready to walk away but felt a hand on his wrist.

"No you will stay here mister" she said assertively. He whipped his head around and looked at the older woman like she had gone insane.

"What?! Why?! Happy didn't have to stay, we left him in that aquarium shop!" Said cat had refused to leave saying that he was in heaven's buffet.

"Well he's a cat. Besides I need you here to tell me what looks good and what doesn't. I can't buy all of these silly. I need an outside opinion" she said cutely giving a tilt to her head. Natsu bowed his head in disappointment. He had said Mira could shop and she was going to buy him a new outfit so the best course of action was to let her do what she wanted. Following her into the dressing room he stood outside her door waiting patiently for her to come out. While standing he picked up on a scent that was familiar. It smelled like cinnamon and fresh apples. It seemed to be coming a few doors down from Mira but before he could investigate the door opened and Mira stood in a yellow sundress that went down to her knees. Two straps wrapped around her neck to keep it in place and the neckline had a white trim around the bust while showing off her chest.

"How do I look?" She struck a few poses for him and Natsu just looked on with a blank face.

"You look nice." Apparently that was the wrong answer as she sighed and closed the door.

'_What did I say? I said she looked nice.'_ Confusion etched across his face at what he did to upset her. For the next fifteen minutes the same thing would happen. Mirajane would open the door in another outfit only for Natsu to say that she either looked nice or good. She was known for her patience but the dragon slayer was wearing it thin.

"Natsu can't you say anything other than I look good or nice" she asked while in the room changing out of another pair of clothes.

"But you do look nice. You look nice in everything" he responded. Mira's breathe hitched and her heart beat sped up. A smile came across her face at his unintentional compliment.

"Thank you Natsu but girls like hearing things other than nice or good. Beautiful, marvelous, gorgeous even great is fine. Nice and good are all…nice and good but it sometimes isn't enough" she clarified while looking in the mirror at her latest get up. She smirked wondering what his reaction would be to this one. Opening the door she saw Natsu blush while staring at her.

"How do I look," she leaned down towards him giving him an eyeful of her breasts that were barely retained by the white tube top she had on. The black corset she had on emphasized her bust as it made her twins look extra perky. On the corset purple laces crisscrossed on her abdomen. On her arms she had on black sleeves that tied at her shoulders with white string and flared out at her wrists with white accents at the end. She wore a mini black skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh and flared just like the sleeves and it had ruffles.

"You uh…you look uh very ni- great in that outfit Mira." Natsu felt his face begin to heat up as he gazed at her. Her look reminded him from when she was known as the Demon Mirajane just not as revealing. Mira smiled at his reaction and posed again.

"Aww thank you Natsu! See you're learning." She twirled in place and posed one more time for him making his blush go even darker when he caught a glimpse of her panties. Natsu turned his head away and crossed his arms trying to look disinterested but Mira giggled at how his blush was working against him. 'So cute' she thought.

"Just two more outfits and we can leave." She called out.

"Ugh fine." He heard Mirajane taking off the clothes due to his enhanced senses and awaited her to come back out.

"What about this little number?" Once again Natsu blushed at her attire only this time it wasn't clothes but lingerie.

"What the?! Why do you have that?!" he exclaimed.

"Well I needed something else to sleep in when I get back to Magnolia and it looked so darling that I had to get it." The material was dark pink, a few shades darker than his own hair. Two thin straps went over her shoulders and held together the bust area that was fairly translucent but not enough to show her nipples. A floral design decorated the cups and the shawl that came down from it split down the middle showing off her stomach. It flared at her hips just above the lacey thong that she had on with a matching floral pattern as the cups. The material was almost see through at her hips but became darker as the cloth went towards her womanhood.

"Sooo, do I look _nice_?" She put emphasis on the word almost as if she was daring him to say it.

"Uh (cough), you look really pretty in that. But why do you need something like that to sleep" Natsu asked curiously. She only shrugged her shoulders and winked at him before going back into behind the door.

'_Man she's weird today. Has she been hanging out with Lucy? Yeah, yeah that would explain the clothes.'_ He put his fist into his hand like a judge with his gavel apparently coming to realize why Mirajane was acting so differently.

"Ok Natsu, last one" she called from behind the door.

"Thank God!" He could've cried tears of joy at those words.

"How about this one?" Mira opened the door to show another outfit but this one was even more daring then the last. Natsu once again felt his face heat up at the skimpy bikini she had on. He had seen Mirajane's photos in the Weekly Sorcerer with her dawning various swimsuits but the one she had on was different from the others. Even the one she wore at the water amusement park when they were in the Grand Magic Games wasn't this revealing. The swimsuit was dark red almost the same color as her dress at the guild. However the cloth that covered her sizeable breasts looked to be nothing more than squares held together at the middle by three thin wires. The top wrapped around her neck from the back. It gave Natsu a good look of her cleavage and left very little to the imagination. The bottom was no better than the top as like its partner it covered what needed to be there but just barely. The material looked more like a thong than anything with three similar wires going from the sides and attaching themselves to the thin red material that covered her private area.

"Sooo, does it look good?" Her question snapped Natsu out of his ogling and he shook his head to get his thoughts back into order. He coughed into his hand and looked anywhere but her piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah it looks really great on you. You gonna wear that for the photo-shoot?" he asked strangely curious. His eyes looked at Mirajane in all seriousness one that had caught her by surprise making her nervous.

"Uh, maybe if we're to do a swimsuit shot? But probably not." She was strangely hesitant to answer him and had a blush on her cheeks. Natsu nodded at her answer and noticed her timid demeanor founding it endearing, especially with how she was twirling her hair in between her fingers.

'_Wow she's so cute. Wait, again?!'_ The two found themselves in an awkward silence not able to look each other in the eye.

"Ahh well that's the last outfit Mira! Now it's my turn. I'll wait for you outside while you pay for this, ok? Ok!" Natsu rushed through his words and was out of the dressing room leaving the beautiful model standing alone. A sad smile made its way on her face as she closed the door and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Maybe I went too far. I just wanted to tease him a little. When he walked in on me this morning it was embarrassing but honestly I didn't really mind. He's still a guy with hormones but he doesn't really act on them. I guess trying to see his reaction went a bit too far with how fast he ran away from me." Her disheartened expression carried with her when she exited the changing room and found no sign of pink hair. She paid for her clothes and walked out into the busy street looking both ways to find Natsu so she could apologize and help him shop. She had been looking around the market for any sign of him or his feline friend but was coming up with nothing until she heard a roar of laughter. Looking to her left she let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the pink haired wizard and his blue partner at a food stand selling dango. She hurried her way over to him but paused when he turned towards her. With them was her good friend and modeling rival Jenny Realight but she seemed different from the last time she saw her.

"Yo Mira, get over here this stuff is actually pretty good. Thanks old man" Natsu put what he owed to the vendor who smiled and waved good bye.

"Come back soon,"

"Natsu, Happy I was looking for you too for a while" she huffed hands on her hips. The two looked away sheepishly with their dango sticks in their mouths. She let her faux irritation slide and directed her attention to the other female.

"It's good to see you again Jenny it's been so long." She made her way over and wrapped the blonde in a hug who responded by doing the same.

"Yeah it has and it's good to see you again as well Mirajane. A long time since our little spat in the Grand Magic Games, huh" she said slyly with an eyebrow raised. They disconnected from the hug and put some distance between them.

"Ara ara you're right I can't believe it's been months since then. How've you been?" Jenny's expression did a downward turn at her question and Mirajane was curious as to why. Usually Jenny was very open and talkative towards her even with them being rivals. But it seemed like she was in an internal struggle to open her mouth.

"I've huh I've been good. Everything is fine Mira hehe." Mira didn't believe her for one moment. She could tell she was lying but decided to let it drop since this was neither the time nor place to discuss it.

"Well that's good to hear. So are you hear for the photo-shoot as well or for the festival" Mira asked to change the subject. Jenny's demeanor lightened up and was grateful towards her for doing so.

"I'm here for both actually. I love this time of year in this village. The whole place looks so beautiful and breathe taking with the decorations and lights. The photo-shoot and interview are just a convenient bonus." Jenny's eyes lit up with her description of the festival. Mirajane, Natsu and Happy as well could really tell she enjoyed the festival.

"Yeah it does sound cool but I'm hoping to eat my delicious food at this festival." Natsu said adding to the conversation.

"Aye. I hope to eat lots of yummy and exotic fish."

"Hehe is food and fighting all you have on your mind Natsu-kun" Jenny teased. Mirajane visibly twitched when she heard her.

"Natsu-kun?" she questioned.

"Yeah, this guy accidentally bumped into me after I came out a boutique and I dropped my bags. Being a gentleman he picked them up for me and carried them here and treated me to some dango. Who knew the loud-mouthed battle hardened Salamander had a sweet side to him." Jenny stepped closer to Natsu to glide her hand up his arm rubbing against his bicep and back down again. She fluttered her eyelashes at the mage flirtatiously making his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Well I didn't mean to knock you down and I'm not sweet. Dragon's aren't sweet. Oh yeah I almost forgot, here you go Mira, I bought you some too. Try it its really good." Natsu shot the barmaid his usual toothy grin while handing her the sweet treat. Mira felt a weight on her chest when she heard how the two had met up and how they were interacting with each other after just meeting. She hadn't felt that kind of feeling in a long time, about the time when she was just starting out in Fairy Tail. However the feeling vanished when she saw the outstretched hand of Natsu holding the dango and his smile letting her own grace her flawless face.

"Thank you Natsu." She took the food putting a dumpling in her mouth and pulling the stick away. She sighed in delight at the sweet taste and Natsu's smile grew wider at her reaction. Jenny grew curious to the two's interactions, a mischievous smile coming over her features.

"So what's the deal with you two huh? You say you're here for the magazine but could it be for a cover for something."

"That's what I said!" Happy exclaimed from atop of Natsu's head.

"No Jenny, we're just hear for the magazine. Although Natsu has been great company, he even took me out to dinner last night and we had a great time." Mira unconsciously stepped towards Natsu that went unnoticed by him but not by the blonde.

"Aye, they even slept together" Happy added. The three mages blushed considerably at the last bit. Mira and Jenny's faces were crimson like bricks and smoking but Natsu had a look that was crossed between anger and humiliation.

"Happy, we just woke up like that. Nothing happened" he said through gritted teeth. That didn't stop Happy from laughing or his two female accomplices from getting their skin back to the right color.

"So you two have that kind of relationship huh" Jenny egged on, liking how Mirajane became flustered so quickly. However it wouldn't last as Mirajane rose to the occasion.

"Like Natsu said we fell asleep on each other like that. Nothing out of the ordinary happened from there."

"Oh too bad. So Natsu-kun do you have a special girl in your life?" The blond model wrapped her arm around his all the while stealing a glance at her rival who's eyes narrowed at her. Mirajane stuck another piece of dango in her mouth and chewed angrily while glaring at the scene in front of her. Natsu however was as oblivious as always as he watched the two.

"Is there a girl in my life? Yeah" the two females gasped at the revelation. "Multiple really." Another gasp.

"There's Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, Cana…" The list went on and the two knew then that he only thought of the girls as friends. Getting their minds out of the gutter they sweat dropped as he continued.

"And Mira, she's one of my girls. One of my closest friends actually. Even if she can be a bit of a weird." He was obviously referring back to the other store and her impromptu scandalous fashion show. Mira looked away when he met her gaze and her mouth turned into a frown.

"But she's still one of my precious nakama" he finished warmly. Mirajane felt another blush on her cheeks when he said she was precious to him. It might've only been meant to be platonic but it still felt nice to hear.

"So I'll take that as a no. But I meant do you have a girlfriend and not a friend as a girl you dummy" Jenny clarified. This time Natsu understood her and scratched the back of his head.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. Never had one actually. Why?" Jenny's eyes lit up at the confession and looked back at Mirajane who also looked intrigued at his answer.

"What are you planning Jenny" Mira spoke in a slightly cold tone.

"Oh nothing, just asking. Natsu-kun is a great guy I was just wondering if he was on the market. Since he is I might just take him for myself since no one is after him. Or am I wrong?" Mira caught the bait but didn't take it.

"But I thought that you and Hibiki were together. What trouble in paradise?" Mira had a devilish smirk on her face when she said it but it fell away when she saw the hurt look in Jenny's eyes. Natsu had smelt salt in the air and looked at Jenny as well to see her eyes were becoming cloudy with tears.

"Um no everything is fine between us. I was only joking Mira geez" the blonde said harshly.

"Look I gotta go you guys. I still need a few things and I don't want to miss out on these sales. Thanks for the dango Natsu-kun you really are a sweet guy."

"Anytime Jenny." Natsu said softly.

"Jenny I didn't mean to…" Mira for once was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't matter Mira, I'll see you later ok." With that Jenny walked away. The three mages lost her as she had entered a crowd of people a few meters ahead of them.

"Natsu, why did Jenny look sad" Happy asked.

"I don't know buddy. She looked fine a minute ago. Mira what do you mean trouble in paradise" Natsu questioned his gaze falling on the model.

"I don't…I didn't mean to." Mira hadn't heard him. She was too busy playing back what she said and how Jenny reacted to it. Was there something wrong between Hibiki and Jenny that she didn't know about? Before she could dwell on the subject she felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" a soft masculine voice asked.

"Yeah I think so. But I'll have to apologize later. I hope I didn't upset her too bad." Mira looked at her feet in shame. Natsu rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder to comfort her which helped a bit as she looked up at him, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like someone who won't let things get to her so easily."

"Yeah I guess you're right. She is a fighter." Mira leaned her head on his shoulder and basked in his warmth. She enjoyed it even with the sun already shining down on them with its hot rays.

"Ufufufu you liiiike each other!"

"Happy! What did I say?!"

"Ufufu leave him alone Natsu, he's just teasing" Mira said coming to the exceed's defense. _'Besides, he just might be on to something'_ she thought while looking at his hand still around her shoulder. She fell away from his grasp and grabbed at the hand pulling him with her.

"Come on Natsu, we still need to get you some new clothes. And I know the perfect place to get them." Her cheerful mood had come back and her smile was lighting up the street. Natsu was glad that she wasn't in a bad mood anymore and followed her as she had a noticeable skip in her step. He also noticed that she had yet to let go of his hand. But while he enjoyed his time with Mira his mind wondered to the blonde every now and again with questions popping up as to why she was crying.

**[A/N: Here's the new chapter. I was going to introduce Jenny later, but I thought what the hell, let's spice it up a little bit. But you'll see her again real soon and hopefully I can make some magic happen. Also Rub a Dub Dub will be updated next. I may do a new chapter I may do a sequel who knows. So read, rate, review. PM if you want. Heads up though, college starts up for me again next week so I won't have the time to update as I'd like so bear with my boy. Blaccdragon out.]**


End file.
